


微醺白昼

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 难得的假期，艾伦为叫醒熟睡的三笠付出了一些努力
Relationships: Eremika, Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 23





	微醺白昼

**Author's Note:**

> *25伦X25笠  
> *糟糕的对话有  
> *现代架空，私设有  
> *职场人/已同居设定

艾伦·耶格尔用手掌支撑脑袋，一动不动注视着依旧在熟睡的女友很久了，她似乎还没有醒来的迹象。  
今年的冬天并不寒冷，下午1点的阳光温柔地洒进来，在木制地板上铺上一层耀眼的金，随着时间的推移，慢慢地沿着床边和被踢到一旁的棉被，爬到了她露出的肚皮上。  
三笠·阿克曼的睡相并不像她醒着的时候那么优雅，此刻她穿着男款的T恤，原本长到大腿的布料被睡得卷到肋骨以上的高度。  
从少年时期就养成的健身习惯让她的身材一直维持得非常好。露出的两条长腿光滑而匀称，腰部纤细，还有着健康的腹肌和漂亮的马甲线。在阳光的映衬下她的皮肤白得通透，胸前的红果隔着薄薄的衣料若隐若现，正随着呼吸轻微起伏着。

艾伦打了2小时游戏，又用平板电脑看完了一部电影，他在过分安静的公寓里感到了无聊。  
虽然说他的恋人本身就话不多，两人平日相处的模式也是平平淡淡，并不属于那种有说不完的话或者经常调皮打闹的情侣。  
她坐在餐桌前边喝咖啡边看书的时候，他就窝在豆袋上玩手游，外放着游戏的音量，却也不至于过分扰人。  
有时她会抬起头默默地看他一会儿，他感受到她的目光的时候，就会说，怎么了？需要我做些什么吗？  
有时他会偷偷走过去，从背后把有些冰凉的手指伸进她的领口触碰她的后颈说，在看什么书呢，然后满意地等她吓一跳转过来看他。  
很多时候两人就这么安安静静待着，耳边聆听着彼此的呼吸声，和对方做自己的事情弄出的声响，用余光感受着，对方就在那里。  
其余时间他们会一起补觉和做爱。  
在属于两人的公寓的各种地方，在数不清的早上、中午和晚上。  
浴室盥洗台的洗漱用品和护肤用品粗暴地被扫到地板上，当时收拾用了好一会儿。书房转椅的一边扶手被三笠用力掰断了，以至于每次使用这个椅子的时候感觉很奇怪。厨房里那只平底锅不知被烧干了多少次，诞生了无数次黑暗料理。客厅的沙发底下，三笠很久都找不到的那只耳环就躺在那里。  
他从来没有像现在这样盼望她快点醒过来，但也不想吵醒她。  
艾伦的呼吸喷洒在三笠的脸颊旁，手指把玩着她短短的发丝，犹豫了一下轻轻捏了一下她的脸颊，又戳了一下她并不柔软的肚子，然后，帮她把棉被重新盖好。

三笠·阿克曼最近变得非常嗜睡。拿下了年度项目，结束了连轴转的日子，她终于能在平日忙碌的工作日调休了。一放松之后整个人都懒了，似乎是要把之前工作过度消耗的精力都补回来，半夜两点和去接她下班的艾伦一起回来后，她就一直睡到现在。  
艾伦刚好正在休带薪假期，两人难得能一起待在家，尤其是工作日。不过，其中一人一直在睡觉的话，未免也太遗憾了。

胃部的灼烧感让三笠清醒过来，她昨晚随便咬几口面包就继续投入工作了，并没有好好吃晚餐。  
“醒了？”艾伦的声音从卧室门口传来。  
“我想吃点东西。”三笠坐起身，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，头发乱糟糟的。和职场上雷厉风行的年轻项目总监好像是两个人。  
“你再睡一会儿，我把意面热好了叫你。”  
他走到厨房去了。房间里依旧很安静，只有厨房偶尔传来的一些响动。三笠翻了个身侧躺着，闭着眼睛也能感受到反射的阳光涂抹在眼皮上的金黄。  
刚才艾伦说了“意面”？那意面是什么时候的了？他会放些什么食材和佐料？差点忘了他并不擅长烹饪这件事，希望他不要再弄混佐料并且随心所欲地支配它们的用量。  
空气中飘来食物的香味，似乎有海鲜？还不赖。  
三笠迷迷糊糊想着，又陷入了浅眠。  
……  
不知过了多久，拖鞋在木地板上蹭出的声响越来越近，“三笠，起来了。”伴随着肩膀被轻轻摇晃，男人低沉磁性的嗓音降落在耳边。  
“……嗯，起来。”原本吐字干脆利落的三笠，难得用含糊不清的方式说话，好像被涂抹在面包上晕开的奶油，黏糊糊的又有点甜腻。  
艾伦觉得这样的她有些可爱。  
她嘴里咕哝着，身体却没有动。床像是一块巨大的磁铁把她的精神和肉体都吸住了。  
“起来吃东西，”艾伦的声音已经带着一点无奈。“再不起来太阳要下山了。”  
“嗯。”她也不知道听进去没有，还是凭着条件反射又应付了一声。  
棉被被翻开，一点点凉的空气漏了进来，然后又盖上。床垫被重量压着凹陷进去又弹起来，三笠感到身后棉被里的空间被占领了。  
男性的鼻息从后颈靠近，艾伦的身躯贴了过来。  
“……做吗？”  
“嗯。”听着恋人好像又说话了，三笠满口应着。过了好一会儿才反应过来他到底说了什么，他想要做什么。  
围在自己腰部的手伸进T恤的下摆，绕到前面握住了两团丰满的雪白，准确攫住了那两点。不算温柔的力道挤压着，指尖来回拨弄着。沉睡的红莓果逐渐被唤醒而挺立起来。  
三笠清醒了些，大脑逐渐开始运转。这个展开有些始料未及，但她此刻只来得及跟着袭来的快感混乱呼吸。  
从她逐渐加快的呼吸中他感知到她醒了。他无言地收紧了搂着她的一只手臂。作为回应，她扣住了那只手臂。  
他的手又往下，从她的内裤伸进去，越过丛林，陷入尚未泥泞的沼泽。  
那根手指在体内开始翻搅掘动，一次又一次。三笠的身体弓了一下，整个人都蜷缩起来。她的鼻子和嘴唇埋进棉被里，只是最微弱的喘息也似乎比平时更大声。  
很快，被子里稀薄的空气就让她脑袋更晕了，呼吸困难。  
艾伦让三笠从把身体和头抬起来一些，让她侧身半躺半靠在他身上。他一手继续揉捏着她的胸部，一手掰开她的双腿，尝试用两根手指探入她下面的入口。比刚开始有了更多的体液润滑，所以很顺利就进去了。  
得到了新鲜空气的三笠大口喘息着。  
阳光已经从床上逃到角落，在地板上投出一个矩形，空气中的灰尘在上面跳舞。落地窗打开着，乳白色的窗帘随着微风飘动，四面通透的房间里弥漫着窜动而静谧的情欲。  
“艾伦……”她半合着眼睛呢喃着他的名字。  
他喜欢她叫他的名字，这种被需要的感觉，只被她一人强烈需要的感觉。  
“快……进来。”三笠的手寻找着，触摸到他在自己体内探索的手指的关节。  
“我在里面啊。”艾伦无声地笑了一下，她总算被撩拨起来了。他知道她说的不只是手指，但忽然想要装傻，吊一吊她的胃口。  
手指的动作停了下来，仿佛是为了惩罚她刚才的嗜睡和条件反射般的应答。  
即将积累到顶点就快要释放出来的快感戛然而止，三笠有些焦躁，自己摆动身体去吸附他的手指。可这样的快感微不足道。身后鼓胀的硬物抵着臀缝，却没有动。这简直是地狱般的折磨。  
“快……快给我……”  
这似乎还不是正确答案。身后的男人在等着。  
“艾伦……”  
“嗯？”  
“艾伦，我要。”三笠终于彻底抛弃所有的羞耻心，说了出来。这次她说的坚定而清晰。  
“嗯。”  
她感到艾伦的手指和身体远离了她的，头顶床头柜传来抽屉被拉开的声音，然后是撕开包装袋，拿出什么东西套上之类的窸窸窣窣的声音。  
快要忍不住了。不用看就知道，她的腿间肯定已经滑腻不堪。  
幸好等待的时间并没有过去太久。  
内裤被扯下还挂在脚踝，分身就有些粗暴地挤进来，带着似乎是想让她立刻清醒一般的速度和力度。  
三笠确实完全清醒了。她侧躺着，歪着的脑袋枕着艾伦结实的胳膊，腰肢被牢牢扣紧，一条腿被分开到最大的角度。身下被粗壮的分身反复撑开，胀满，退出，不断重复，带来酸涩的痛感和快感。  
床单被摩擦得皱巴巴的挤在身下有点不适，微弹的床垫随着动作快速起伏着，发出暗哑的声响。  
艾伦的嘴唇含上她的耳朵，抿住她的耳垂细细撕咬和拉扯，舌尖舔到了她耳垂上的洞，那是她平时带耳环的地方。耳朵一直是三笠的敏感点之一，他满意地看着她被刺激得身体都在颤抖，在她耳垂继续快速舔弄了几下，低头又在她的肩头留下了一个牙印。  
在床上艾伦像饿坏的狼，正在一点点把她拆吞入腹。可三笠根本也不是猎物。  
她转头，捧过他的脸用力吻了上去。舌尖追逐和纠缠着让火越烧越旺，小穴在用力绞紧分身的同时，三笠还控制着力道故意咬了他的嘴唇。  
果然，艾伦闷哼了一声。他当然要反击回去。  
她每咬他一次，他就用更大的力气顶回去，仿佛要冲破生理极限似的进得更深。  
“太……太深了……”三笠倒吸一口气，指甲抠进了他手臂的肉里，眼泪都挤出来。  
这场恋人之间幼稚又赌气般的竞争以艾伦的胜利告终。  
他抱歉般亲了亲她的脸颊，暂停动作，从后面抱着她。  
艾伦柔顺的长发垂在枕头上，三笠从被子里露出的一截肩膀因为剧烈运动染上了桃子一样的嫩粉。  
两人都喘得很厉害，但是对彼此来说，都还远远不够。

太热了，两人相互把对方身上的衣物脱掉。每脱一件，两人就迫不及待地接吻。  
三笠穿的是艾伦的T恤，即使她很高，穿衣尺码也比一般女性要大，但是男女有别，男人的衣服穿起来还是显得很宽松，所以很快就被脱下来了。艾伦立刻得到了一个奖励的吻。  
但是艾伦的家居服有一排扣子，解起来比较麻烦，两人顾着亲吻都没有好好看着来解，三笠的动作有些慢吞吞的，艾伦干脆有些急躁地自己胡乱撕扯起来。  
“别把衣服弄坏。”三笠说。这是两人刚确定关系时三笠给他买的。  
“我知道。”艾伦像第一次做找不到入口的时候那样懊恼。最后还是配合着三笠的帮助顺利把所有的衣裤都脱了。  
艾伦跪在三笠张开的两腿之间，盯着三笠的眼睛慢慢逼近她。她双手手掌撑着床单往后挪动。可是她好像并没有看他的脸。  
注意到三笠往下看的眼神，自己白色套子包裹着的分身依旧挺立着。  
“别看。”如果是18岁的艾伦，他可能确实会这么说。那时候刚做完第一次，艾伦有些窘迫、害羞，还有些莫名的气恼，默默转过身去在地上混在一起的两人的衣服里翻找自己的穿上。  
但是现在的他，把三笠正面按倒在枕头上，把她的右腿举起放在自己的肩上，扶着分身看着它一点点进入她的身体里。  
小腹下面被他灼热的分身又深又重地搅动，研磨到她的那点的时候反复地戳弄。前一波快感的浪潮还没有来得及消化掉，下一波又汹涌着冲顶上来。三笠在这样的冲击下迷失了自己，心脏剧烈跳动着，张着嘴急切又难耐地喘息着，呻吟都带着颤音和哭腔。  
这个姿势实在是进得太深了。  
她的后背随着他抽插的动作上下摩擦着床单，湿的热汗和干的冰凉床单接触，隐隐有不适感。但是跟这几乎要了命的快感比起来又算得了什么呢。  
他的喘息，她的呻吟声，和身体连接处滋润着的水声都越来越响。原本在这种事情上多少都会带着羞耻心的三笠，在此时此刻放下了一切。  
三笠的声音给了艾伦鼓励，让他更加卖力地挺动腰肢。  
门铃似乎在响，又似乎没响。放在床头柜的手机“嗡嗡”震动着。三笠想起应该是快递到了。不过当下是无暇顾及了。  
他额头上的汗滴落在她脸上，她的嘴角含着他的发丝。阳光通透的房间里，她睁开眼睛看着上方他的样子，伸出手拨开他的长发，抚摸他涨红的脸，和因为快感而恍惚，却又像十几岁时那样明亮的双眼。  
他把她的右腿放下来，打开更大的角度，俯下身子吻她，带着热情又湿润的喘息。两人的嘴唇毫无缝隙地贴在一起。彼此的舌头毫无阻碍地进入对方的嘴里。快要无法呼吸的时候她情不自禁侧过头，他的吻顺势印上了她的颈项，锁骨，将那对雪白的丰满纳入口中。她抓绕着他背部的块状肌肉，几乎要到达极限。  
在这样的临界点，艾伦停下了动作。他从旁边的抽屉里摸索着取出一根橡皮筋，叼在嘴里，双手归拢起散乱的长发，把它们全都扎起来，完全露出俊朗的脸。  
艾伦捞起三笠的腰让她稍微抬起身体，动作继续，两人又坠落到无边的快感中。他贯穿她身体的力度和速度接近疯狂。  
腰椎开始发麻，通电般的感觉席卷了全身，甚至连指尖都带着隐隐的电流刺痛感。  
三笠被快感逼得几乎是哭了出来，随着双方身体的痉挛，在他释放的最后的时刻，抱紧了他。

一天已经过去大半了。偶尔在难得的休息日和恋人一起把时间都荒废掉也没什么不好。  
艾伦把脑袋深埋在三笠潮乎乎的双乳之间，平复着紊乱的呼吸。汗味混合着沐浴露花果的香甜味道。三笠抱着他的脑袋，把手指插进他的发间，扯下橡皮筋，故意把他的头发弄乱。  
“你觉得我散着头发好还是扎起头发好？”艾伦还没有把分身撤出她的身体。  
“都好。”三笠说。  
他已经软下来的那部分在她体内恶作剧般地动动，三笠刚高潮过还是很敏感的部位禁不住地收缩颤抖。  
“……”她有些害羞又有些生气，红着脸用力掐他的腰。  
正闹着，不知谁的肚子发出了鸣响。  
这么久也该饿到不行了吧。两人相视一笑。  
艾伦总算从三笠身上下来，抽了几张纸巾递给她清理身体。  
意面再追加一人份吧。  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我又来了哈哈  
> 原作太苦了，所以我只想写些糖分过度的甜腻腻的情侣日常♂  
> occ抱歉啦


End file.
